


Illusionary Acquaintances

by Tulipano



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Rey just wants some peace in his life, Suspense, but only when it comes to apperances, more characters added soon as the fic goes on, some questionable things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulipano/pseuds/Tulipano
Summary: Humphrey ''Rey'' Lovell is a man ready for a new start yet life refused to give him opportunities. As he moved into the Button House residences, there seem to be a spark of hope to his future. Just before everything crashes down and realises that he's bound himself living with the undead, not willing to let him go, and facing a challenge of surviving with his blood.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Illusionary Acquaintances

It has been a year since Humphrey graduated from university and completed his PhD in Computer Science. His hard work and dedication surely had paid off seeing as how even with these credentials, he finds it hard to get any sort of well-paid, permanent work. The money is getting low and his patience is wearing thin. He plans to move to London for work but his funds ran short where he could live somewhere decent and still afford to eat. Estate after estate agent was no good either. He tried online for rooms to rent but those he met were definitely the cooky type that film you in your sleep.

It was not until he thought to live further from the main city that he seemed to find his match. An ad popped up for a hostel-styled room: bedroom, en-suite, own catering, neighbours who are friendly and keep to themselves, even other facilities such as laundry room, a library, banquet hall. The place looked too posh to be used like this but further research shows that this ‘Button House’ is now a reputable hotel in Surrey. Turns out that, for those who pay dearly, a permanent living space but spaces were limited.

Humphrey called the number in the ad and the man behind the phone was happy to discuss a low price and even a moving service so he can get there as soon as possible. He knows who Julian Faucett was; a disgraced MP who’s sex scandal made him resign his position and is now a business owner. Was it a downgrade? Who knows, he didn’t really care for Tory nonsense. Due to his impatience, Humphrey didn’t even visit the manor for a viewing and paid as soon as he could.

He has a degree but sometimes it doesn’t really show common sense.

The drive from Cambridge took no longer than two hours. He had considered making a stop by London but already by noon, the drive had made him tired. Most of his items were already in the manor, neatly placed in boxes, so his car was just filled in the necessities and what was left. As he got closer to the outskirts of the manor, it was covered in beautiful fields and packed forests. A place that he wouldn’t even dream of being stuck in at night.

The car turned into the rocky driveway and reality had hit him of what he had done. The parking space seemed to be full of cars, with people rummaging in and out with cases on brass rollers. He continued on towards the sign that pointed for those staying indefinitely, much quieter than he thought - he was the only car there. Humphrey got out two luggage bags and a backpack from the trunk. One luggage bag was just his PC and other parts - his most prized possession. The others just stuff he doesn’t care for such as clothes and extra food.

Trying to lift his bags to the front door was a struggle itself as he was not known as a man who regularly exercised.. He was greeted by a man already standing there, ready to help. His hair neatly slicked back, a well tailored suit, and oddly enough a long velvet cape.

“Ah Mr. Lovell. Nice to see you here, did you have a nice drive?” Julian smiled as they shook hands.

“Bit long but worth the journey.” he sighed “Call me Humphrey, but I kinda prefer Rey for short. You’re Julian Fawcett then? Bit taller than what I thought you’d be.”

“Ah I get that a lot, not to stroke my ego. Anyway welcome to your new place. Hope it’s what you expected and more, I do pride myself in making it in as good shape as possible.”

A woman dressed in ivory walked down the main stairs. She looked late twenties, no less, with her skin pale and her dusty brown hair laid neatly in a puff. Her eyes gazed at Rey with a serious look then softened into a smile.

Her voice was eloquent, so soft. “I believe you must be Mr. Lovell, the newest permanent resident here at Button House. Pleased to meet you. My name is Lady Fanny Button. This manor has been passed down my family from generations and the current owner. Even if Mr. Fawcett, on paper, now owns this land. Make yourself at home.”

“I’m just taking him to his quarters and maybe show a little bit ‘round the place. Get settled in and everything.”

“Of course. Good day to both of you.” Julian gave a nod to Fanny as she continued her way to the reception desks.

Julian then clasped his hands together with excitement. “Right then.”, he beamed, “Let me show you to your new space. Far away from the other lot, don’t worry. I got this place refurbished and extended so the residents can have their own quiet space. I’ll help with your stuff.”

They headed to the highest floor, 3rd to be exact, which was closed off for the public. The space was very much Victorian and untouched, unlike the lower spaces which were antique yet had modern tastes splashed everywhere. Paintings of previous owners and semi-famous people of all sizes littered the walls. To him, it seemed a bit tacky and showoff-ish. The tapping of their shoes echoed from the beginning to the end of this winding corridor. They reached another corridor with large doors spaced out, facing opposite to windows that showed the front entrance and fields. Julian fumbled with the many keys from his pocket, swinging the door open and flicking the light switch on.

Rey immediately scanned the room: the walls were wooden with maroon accents, and the floor the same as the hallway. A traditional poster bed, wardrobe, study desk, and a small chest were the only items that seemed to have come with the room itself. Everything else, that was in boxes labelled ‘Fragile’, were all from him. He was thankful that the movers also set up the minifridge and microwave he bought second hand.

“All yours then. I don’t think I need to say much here. You probably read the information on the website already. If you need me, I’ll be on the lower floor, with the double doors that has my name on it.” He separated two keys from the pile in his hand and handed them to Rey. “One for the front, one for your place. Talk to you in awhile, yeah?”

He left him with his belongings, closing the door but not fully. While Rey made way on opening his luggage bags, someone was already knocking on the door. “Come in.” he replied casually, starting to transfer his clothes to the wardrobe.

A man of short stature peeked in the room. His bright violet windbreaker was the first thing you notice as well as his retro spectacles. He looked around the room and made his way inside. Rey turned to see him holding up his headphones.

The man blushed and placed them down when the two locked eyes. “Oh sorry about that!” he laughed, embarrassed, “I-I was just curious about all the commotion. Seems that you’re the new guy that moved in. I’m Patrick, live next to your right. Feel free to pop in when you want.”

“Thanks…” Rey was unsure about what it was, but something about this man’s smile made him feel the guilt of every ancestor he’s known. God damn, the energy was too good.

“Need any help? I know these boxes can be a toughie to unpack.”

He mumbled back, “I-It’s fine, I can get this done all evening. Cheers for the offer. Again. Oh shit, I forgot to say, uh, I’m Humphrey but you can call me Rey.”

“All right Humphrey. If you’re stuck, just knock on my door okay?”

“I’ll get this done before you can even say ‘boom’”

He did not get it done and in fact only about managed to set up his PC before passing out on the bed at nine o’ clock at night.


End file.
